Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery
is the eleventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2. Plot The Akibarangers confront ©Na, who has remodeled the entire reality to become the star of her own franchise in place of the Super Sentai, in the Delusion World. Synopsis Bailed out to the real world, the Akibarangers are informed by Hakase that the entire "Super Sentai Series" franchise was altered to become the "Super ©Na Series", with each series ending with the Sentai heroes defeated by the villains led by ©Na, transforming the Himitsukichi into a memorial service for them. Nobuo and the others then return to face her in the Delusion World, where she finally has them remember what really happened during the first season. She also reveals that by reaching Saburo Hatte's dimension, she managed to inspire him to create a second season for the series, but she got angry upon losing her position as the main villain once again with the advent of Tsu Shogun, and after disposing of him, she used the knowledge she obtained to assume control of all the Super Sentai villains and defeat the official heroes. Upon being offered a chance to become her eternal enemies and fight her indefinitely just like she promised them in the end of the first season, the Akibarangers refuse and Delu-Knight fights them instead. However, even after Delu-Knight triggers several defeat flags by ©Na's request, the unofficial heroes fail to defeat him with the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka and are forced to flee. Recognizing that ©Na is now invincible, the Akibarangers give up on fighting her. Meanwhile in his reality, Saburo Hatte finds himself in a critical state and ©Na attempts to save him, fearing what may happen should he dies. A hopeless Nobuo shuts himself in his closet until he learns that Yumeria and Luna returned to confront Delu-Knight, but he proves to be too strong for them. However, Akiba Red figures out ©Na's trick and joins the fight, triggering several defeat flags that instead of leading to his downfall, allow him to triumph over Delu-Knight, as he realized that by ©Na's influence, the effect of victory and defeat flags in the Delusional World were reversed. As the Akibarangers prepare themselves to the final battle against ©Na, Hakase remembers the truth about her and Kozukozu watches in shock as she suffers a strange transfomation with the scorpion mark crawling all the way up to her head. Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * Tsuguo Ushirozawa: * Nurse Hirata: * Delu-Knight (Voice): Tropes and References *©Na has caused Super Sentai Series to be replaced by Super Malshina Series. Just before the OP, we see how this has affected Kyoryuger's OP, with altered versions of the Super Sentai Series and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger logos. *Most of the dress ©Na wears are reference to the past Sentai villain's leaders: **Black Cross Queen ©Na from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. **Crime Empress ©Na from J.A.K.Q.. **Heretic Priestess Malshina from Battle Fever J. **Other Dimensional Queen ©Na from Denshi Sentai Denziman. **Machine Empress ©Na from Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan. **The girls are impressed by ©Na's dressing as Witch Bandora from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Agent Abrella from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Arch Priest Gajah from GoGo Sentai Boukenger and Long from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. **Calamity Empress Malshina from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *©Na human disguise is similar to Kegalesia's. *Delu-Knight mentions his wife and son, Delue and Delutarou in his death flag phrase: This is based on Signalman's wife and child, Sigue and Sigtarou from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *The scene that Akagi uses Luna and Yumeria as shields is a reference to Yogoshimacritein using Kegalesia and Kitaneidas as living shields. *Before perform final attack toward Delu-Knight, Akagi mentions the actor Jiro Dan's real name is Hideo Murata. Jiro Dan previously portrayed ( ) in and Ikki Kasumi on Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. *There is a Sailor Uranus outfit among the outfits in Yuuko's room. *When Akagi is sulking at home, he's wearing a shirt that looks like TyrannoRanger's costume. *Throughout the episode, Kozukozu wears Tsubasa Ozu's jacket; towards the end, she switches to Chiaki Tani's jacket. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The ending is Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ from Zyuranger. *As of this episode, the Akibarangers remember the events of season 1. *This is the first episode to feature ©Na without purple hair. *The episode name refers to the Sentai Cafe being turned into a "Sentai Cemetery" Cafe. *The women who visiting Sentai Cemetry Cafe are part of the Akibaranger's staff. The one in the middle and right are female suit actresses who've worked on Akibaranger season 1, Haruka Oshima (AkibaBlue) and Fujita Fusayo (AkibaYellow). The one on the left is a former suit actress, who's apparently a part of this season's staff somehow. DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Volume 4 features episodes 10-13: Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk, Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery, Ep. 12: Delusional Apostle, and Ep. 13: Delusional Collection. AkibarangerS2 DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 4, DVD cover AkibarangerS2 Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 4, Blu-ray cover Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa